


Valami más

by missneuroticS



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drug Use, First Time, Love, M/M, Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ez valami más...Majd megérted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valami más

Punk rock christmas  
Karácsony előestéjén rengeteg hó esett és alaposan lehűlt az idő. John az ablakából nézte az utcán vidáman játszó gyerekeket, ahogy hógolyóznak és szánkóznak. A környéken minden színes fényekben úszott és számtalan ház felől hallatszottak a karácsonyi vidámság hangjai.  
Ő nem volt ilyen boldog, nem tervezett semmit. Egyetlen vágya volt csak, hogy alkohollal alaposan meglocsolva, szinte félájultan átvészelje ezeket a napokat. Sohasem szerette a karácsonyt. A saját, borzasztó gyermekkorára emlékeztette.  
December huszonhárom…ilyen tájban apja már teljesen részegen üvöltözött és verte az anyját, sőt néha őt is, ha nem tudott elmenekülni. Ezek a régi emlékek örökre rányomták a bélyegüket John karácsonnyal kapcsolatos érzelmeire.  
A lelakott albérletében ahol élt, nem voltak tarka díszek, nem szólt ünnepi zene és nem állt pulyka az asztalon, csak pár üveg szesz, és a légkör cseppet sem volt emelkedett.  
John ellépett az ablak elől és éppen a konyhába igyekezett, mikor félszeg kopogás törte meg a csendet. John meghökkent, nem várt senkit, az ő ajtaja előtt hosszú hetek óta nem jelentek meg látogatók. Kíváncsian nyitotta ki az ajtót. Döbbenetére Sid állt ott.  
\- Te meg mit keresel erre ? – kérdezte John meglepve, amint szóhoz jutott, mert erre aztán végképp nem számított. Egyszerre tört fel benne valamiféle halvány öröm és a lehangoltság.  
\- Bejöhetek ? – kérdezett vissza Sid és John hanyag vállrántással beengedte. A fiú belépett és megállt néhány méterre az ajtótól. Reszketett a hidegtől, a haján a hó meg volt fagyva.  
John alaposan végigmérte.  
\- Mégis, hogy kerülsz ide ? Nem volt jobb dolgod ma, vagy már minden kocsmából kitiltottak? – érdeklődött megjátszva a közönyöset.  
\- Elmegyek, ha azt szeretnéd. – szólalt meg halkan Sid.  
\- Nem tudom, mit szeretnék. – legyintett John némi gúnnyal a hangjában.  
\- Már fél órája állok lent, azt hittem itt sem vagy, nem láttam fényt az ablakodban. – árulta el Sid.  
\- Te jó ég, mekkora eszelős vagy ! – háborodott fel John.  
Kint csikorgó hideg volt, alapos hóeséssel egybekötve, csak az nem fázott aki rohangált, vagy kellőképpen fogyasztott alkoholt.  
\- Zavarok ? – érdeklődött Sid halkan.  
\- Miben zavarnál ? Nézz már szét ?! – dühöngött csendben John és ismét a konyha irányába ment, azt hitte Sid vele tart, de ahogy az ajtóból vissza pillantott, látta hogy a fiú tekintete az ablakra szegeződött. Ábrándosan megbűvölve bámulta az onnan jövő harsány színeket. Sápadt arcára mindenféle ábrákat vetítettek vissza a fények. John nem tudta mire gondolhat, talán neki is felrémlett a sötét múltja. A sajnálat szikrái mozdultak meg a lelkében és már nem is haragudott annyira, hogy Sid aznap este meglátogatta.  
\- Jól vagy ? – kérdezte együtt érzően.  
\- Persze. – vágta rá a másik.  
\- Az ünnepek mindig végeláthatatlanul hosszúak és borzasztóak. – jegyezte még meg John.  
\- Nekem is. – helyeselt Sid.  
John egy darabig hallgatott, figyelte ahogy Sid teljesen elmélyül a fények és hangok világában. Valószínűleg tetszhetett neki, amit látott és talán az is megfordult a fejében, milyen lehetett volna ezt neki gyerekként átélni.  
\- Iszol egy italt ? – szólalt meg végül John rekedt és zavarodott hangon.  
Sid bólintott és John után eredt.  
Rövidesen a kopott konyha asztalnál ültek egy-egy pohár ital mellett. John lopva elnézte Sidet és az érzései jutottak eszébe. A hónapok óta egyre jobban megelevenedő, ambivalens érzései, amiket kellőképpen el sem tudott titkolni. Érdekelte Sid, egyszerre gondolta szépnek és rémisztőnek, egyszerre akarta ellökni magától és vadul megcsókolni. Egyszerre szeretett a közelében lenni és elfutni előle. Úgy érezte egy csapdában vergődik, ahonnan nem tud, vagy nem is akar szabadulni.  
Úgy gondolta, Sid sejtette ezeket és bár sosem szembesítette velük, John úgy érezte, most sem véletlenül van itt. És az izgatottság szorította belül. Ma esetleg mer lépni valamit. Mégiscsak karácsony van és ez végülis nem mindennapi, még ha neki nem is jelent semmi rendhagyót.  
A szomszéd lakásból jól hallhatóan szólt egy karácsonyi dal és John úgy vélte, ennél ünnepibb úgy sem lesz a hangulat, ezért gyorsan töltött magának még egy pohár italt, amit azon nyomban le is hajtott. Sid figyelte a mozdulatokat, de nem szólt semmit, ezért John kezdett bele.  
\- És mi a terved ma estére ?  
\- Semmi különös. – rázta meg a fejét Sid.  
\- Akkor velem leszel ma éjjel ? – John elkerülte a másik pillantását és a pohár oldalának mentén izzadni kezdett a tenyere, amint a válaszra várt.  
Sid barna szemeiben ideges és álmélkodó szikrák villantak meg.  
\- Veled leszek. – suttogott és John nem igazán tudta, érti e a kérdést, mert lehet hogy mind a ketten másra gondoltak. A félelem szaladt végig rajta a vágyakozással vegyülve.  
\- Köszönöm. – csak ennyit mondott és elcsukló hangjában érezni lehetett a hálát.  
Sid áthajolt az asztal felett, az arca egészen közel került John arcához és John tudta, Sid felfogta a kérdése lényegét. Csak azt nem tudta hirtelen, ő mit tegyen, mert nem gondolta még át, mit akart a fiútól. Hagyni magát, vagy elküldeni a francba.  
\- Ne csináld ezt ! – tiltakozott erőtlenül és elhúzta a fejét.  
Sid nagyra nyitott szemekkel és csalódottan pislogott rá. John válasz helyett újabb szeszt töltött a poharakba, ahogy a másik vissza ült a székre.  
\- Most még ne…ehhez nem vagyok elég részeg. – motyogta, aztán a szájához emelte az italt.  
Kis idővel később John a szobája felé indult és az alkoholos befolyásoltság miatt botladozva, suta mozdulatokkal nyitott be a helyiségbe. Karikák ugráltak a szeme előtt, ahogy felkapcsolta a világítást, majd tétován megállt az ágya mellett és várt. A szívéről mintha kövek gördültek volna le, ahogy meghallotta a konyhai szék csikorgását a padlón, majd Sid lépteinek hangját, aztán meglátta a fiút az ajtónál.  
\- Bejössz ? – kérdezte John és elkezdte levenni magáról az elnyűtt pulóvert. A hideg levegő megcsapta a karjait és ettől fázni kezdett.  
\- Még soha sem csináltam. – vallotta be Sid, mikor John már a saját farmerját bontogatta. John rápillantott és maga alá gyűrte a felismerés. A fiú jól tudta, érezte mi a szándéka, de nem tiltakozott.  
\- Én sem…Szóval lehet, hogy őrültség az egész. Ha nem akarod, menj el, nem lesz semmi probléma belőle…- dadogta John lángvörös arccal. Sid arca ugyanúgy elpirosodott, de hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
\- De akarom ! – és oda lépett Johnhoz.  
\- Oké…oké…- John arcán egy pillanatra megadó mosoly futott át, aztán gondterhelten nézett a másikra. Sid pedig megcsókolta. Hideg volt az arca, a haja még mindig nyirkos, de nyelve és a csókja tűzforró. És olyan gyengéden csinálta, hogy John nem ismert rá, hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy ilyen finom dolgokat tud művelni. Úgy hajolt el tőle, mintha akkor látta volna először életében. És csak nézte a gondolatai zúgó forgatagán át.  
\- John ? – Sid állta a pillantását.  
\- Tessék ? – ocsúdott fel John.  
\- Úgy szerettem volna, ha megtörténik és mindent megtettem, hogy észrevegyél, de néha úgy tűnt, fárasztalak és gyűlölsz.– jegyezte meg és sóhajaitól alkoholosan meleg levegő áramlott John felé.  
\- Nem gyűlöllek ! – vágott közbe John komoly arccal.  
\- Bármikor elmondhattad volna, mert mindig is erre vártam. És most boldoggá tettél John…  
Boldogság ?! Sidnek ennyi is elég ?! John sosem gondolta magát elég bátornak ahhoz, hogy saját magának is elárulja, mikre gondol, vagy miket érez. Voltak vágyai Sid felé, de várta a maga számára is megfelelő alkalmat, bár sokszor azt hitte, ez nem fog bekövetkezni. Örülnie kellett volna, hogy a fiú megkönnyítette a dolgát és szinte kimondatlanul is megtette amit kért, de csak a félelem lüktetett benne és a tanácstalanság.  
\- Én nem vagyok jó az ilyesmiben. – mondta rezzenéstelenül. És csakugyan nem tartotta magát a szavak emberének.  
\- Kívánlak…- mondta Sid őszinte mosollyal, majd engedelmesen levette magáról a bőrkabátot, a pulóvert. Kibújt a bakancsából és a nadrágjából. John ámulva nézte, ahogy meztelenre vetkőzik és végigfekszik az ágyon. A bőre sápadt volt, de a durva vágásnyomok vörös színe majdnem hogy világított a testének jó néhány pontján és ez rémülettel, valamint viszolygással töltötte meg John lelkét, mégsem tudta levenni a szemét róluk.  
A kitartó pillantások nem igazán feszélyezték Sidet, mellkasa nyugtalanul emelkedett fel és le, a férfiassága teljesen merev volt. Szemei keresték John tekintetét, de John ettől zavarba jött. Az ő férfiassága is ugyanilyen kemény volt az izgalomtól, a vére izzott akár a tűz, de mégis reszketett, mint aki fázik. Lekapcsolta a szobában a villanyt és sötétség ülte meg a helyiséget. Ő csak azután szabadult meg a még rajta lévő ruháktól.  
\- Miért csináltál sötétet ? Látni szeretnélek. – könyökölt fel Sid az ágyon.  
\- Nem, Sid. Én nem akarom. – ellenkezett John, majd Sid felé feküdt a rendezetlen, piszkos ágyneműn. Sóhajtás szakadt ki belőle, ahogy meztelen bőrük egymáshoz ért. Végig simította a fiú karját és érezte az ott lévő kisebesedett tűszúrás nyomokat, amiket a kábítószer használat okozott.  
\- Már egy ideje nem lövöm magamat. – mondta Sid, mintha olvasott volna John zavaros gondolataiban és kérdéseiben.  
\- Az jó, a kábítószer csak hazugság és megöl téged. - bólintott John. Ujjai elhagyva Sid karját, egy kis időre a fiú fekete, kócos haját és kicsit izzadt homlokát simogatták, Sidnek láthatóan tetszett ez, szemérmesen bújt közelebb, hogy még jobban érezhesse John tenyerének melegét.  
\- Miattad…- jegyezte meg még Sid, de John dühösen közbe vágott.  
\- Ne miattam, hanem magad miatt tedd ! – helyesbített szigorúan.  
\- Ugyan, én nem érek semmit John. De valóban le szeretnék állni a heroinnal. Nekem nem kell, ha itt vagy velem. – a fiú John felé mozdult és ajkait esetlenül nyomta újra John ajkaira. John megtehette volna, hogy ígér valamit Sidnek, valamit ami miatt érdemes a jó útra térnie, de csak beleszédült a másik csókjába, átadta magát az örvénynek, ami elragadta és nem mondott semmit. Engedte, hogy Sid csókjai elhagyva az ajkát, a nyakára, majd a mellkasára kerüljenek. Egy kissé megütközve hördült fel, amikor Sid a nyelvével elidőzött a megkeményedett mellbimbóin, de nem ellenkezett. Ő is megérintette, megsimította a másikat, de ujjai csak Sid hasáig merészkedtek, amint megérezte a köldökénél végigfutó selymes szőrt, nem ment tovább, túl gyávának és kezdőnek gondolta magát abban a pillanatban.  
\- Ez fáj…- Sid keservesen felkiáltott és szorosan összeszorította a szemeit, amikor rövid, bátortalan csókok, halk nyögések, bizonytalan érintések után, John rögtön a lényegre tért. Jobb híján a saját nyálát használta, hogy könnyebben behatolhasson. Gyakorlatlan mozdulatokkal nyomta magát egyre mélyebbre és Sid csípője ösztönösen nekifeszült az ő ágyékának.  
\- Tudom…- suttogta a sokktól dermedten és a kielégülés előtti érzés áramütés szerűen szaladt végig gerincén. Homlokát Sid vállának támasztotta és próbált valamivel finomabban mozdulni.  
Hallotta Sid állandó fájdalmas zihálását és érezte a saját homlokáról legördülő jéghideg izzadtságot, de nem tudott leállni már. Néhány perc és pár gyors és mély mozdulat után elérte a tetőpontot. Túl nagy izgalomban volt, nem tudta tovább húzni. A teste megremegett és egy nyögés kíséretében elborította a rövid ideig tartó kéjes érzés, ami keveredett az azonnali lelki ismeret furdalással. Bár érezte, ahogy Sid gyengéden átöleli, így osztozva az örömében, mégsem lett ettől jobban. Levegő után kapkodva csúszott ki belőle és a fiú karjait eltolva magáról, feküdt a hátára. Reszketett minden tagjában, férfiasságából lassan szivárgott a meleg folyadék a lepedőre, a szíve majd kiugrott a torkából. Szerencséjére sötét volt és nem láthatta a másik arckifejezését. Undort érzett maga iránt, hogy ezt tette és bár nem tudhatta mit érzett Sid, de neki is fájt valami belül. Az egész túl jó volt, túl forró, túl szűk, túl rövid és ami utána maradt az már egyáltalán nem volt felhőtlen. Sid váratlanul mozdult meg mellette, a levegővételei nehezek voltak.  
\- Sajnálom, nem akartalak bántani. – jegyezte meg John eltompultan.  
Ez a néhány másodperc, elszakította őt a valóság félhomályától, de mikor ismét feleszmélt, az már megint körbe vette. Csak az utcáról vakító hó fehérlett vékony fénysugárként.  
\- Nyugodj meg John, nem bántottál. – Sid próbálta megnyugtatni, de John ezt nem igazán tudta elhinni.  
\- Hagyjuk. – ezzel oldalra fordult és csak bámult maga elé, nem reagált semmire, pedig érezte Sid simogatásait magán.  
Másnap hajnalban ébredt fel, arra hogy fázik. A korai szürkeségben látta, hogy Sid alszik még mellette. Aztán észrevette az ágyneműn és az ágyékánál elkenődve Sid haragosvörös vérét, rögtön magához tért és azonnal felrémlettek benne a még fájóan élénk emlékképek. Halkan összeszedte az ágy lábánál heverő ruháit és gyorsan felöltözött, majd a szégyen lángjaiban égve elhagyta a szobát. Magára kapta a konyhai széken lévő kabátját és az ajtót épp csak behúzva maga mögött, lesietett a lakásból.  
Kint még mindig nagy pelyhekben havazott, John percek alatt átfagyott, amint cél nélkül bolyongott a karácsonyi díszekkel felékesített néptelen utcákon. Az egyik sarki kocsma éppen akkor nyitott, John kikért egy sört, majd a bárpult mellett bambán ülve igyekezett nem hagyni hogy kettéhasítsák a lelki ismeretének hangjai. Még mindig úgy érzett, mint tegnap. Akarta Sidet, még mindig tetszett neki, különlegesnek tartotta, ugyanakkor szánta is őt az összes ostoba hibájáért, a mértéktelen alkoholizálásáért, a heroinért, a szeretetéhségért. Holott ő sem volt különb, ő is elég nyomorult volt és gyenge, hogy rendet tegyen magában. És még mindig Sid csókja járt a fejében, valamint a semmihez sem hasonlatos érzés, ahogy oda adta magát neki, minden borzasztó fájdalom ellenére is.  
\- Adj valami erőset. – suttogott dacosan John a pultosnak, aki álmatag mozdulattal töltött ki neki egy jó adag whiskyt, John pedig rögtön bele is kortyolt. Be akart rúgni, hogy ne kelljen gondolkodnia.  
A sokadig italnál járt, mikor Sid megtalálta.  
\- Miért tűntél el ? – állt meg mellette szemrehányóan.  
John gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Megtaláltál, tehát nem tűntem el.  
\- Tudunk beszélni ? – érdeklődött Sid és idegesség látszott az arcán.  
\- Mi a jó francról ? – vont vállat John. Sid megragadta a karját, a mozdulata gyengéd volt, de határozott. Törődés áradt belőle, ami meglepte Johnt, de inkább elhúzta a karját.  
\- Bármiről. Ne idd le magad korán reggel. Gyere és sétáljunk. – ajánlotta a fiú, de Johnnak nem igazán volt kedve ehhez.  
\- Az én dolgom, ne avatkozz bele ! Én sem okoskodtam kéretlenül, mikor a saját hányásodban fetrengtél a kábítószertől. – mondta dühösen.  
\- John…kérlek. – Sid érintése újra ott volt John kezénél, de kicsit erősebben és lehet hogy ez adta meg az elhatározást, mert John kelletlenül fizetett és elindult kifelé. A jéghideg az arcába vágott, a hópihék fagyosan hullottak rá, a fel-fel támadó szélben. Sid csendben jött mellette, zsebre dugott kezekkel.  
\- Mi a baj ? – kérdezte aggódva, miután már vagy öt perce mentek szótlanul.  
\- Te vagy a baj. – vágta hozzá a szavakat John flegmán.  
Sid megilletődött.  
\- Valami rosszat csináltam?  
\- Te vagy a baj és én, így együtt ! Meg a hülye döntéseink, a következmények, amik körbevesznek minket. És hogy olyan rohadtul érzem magam…– sorolta John.  
\- Megbántad hogy tegnap éjszaka velem voltál ? – Sid kicsit elsápadt.  
John közönyösen rugdosott egy üres sörös dobozt maga előtt.  
\- Mit tudom én…  
\- Gondoltam, hogy másnap majd vissza csinálnál mindent. Meg is értelek és sajnálom, túl rossz vagyok…- mentegetőzött Sid.  
\- Én vagyok a rossz, hát nem érted ? Elromlottam. Örökre. Éjszaka csak használtalak, mert úgy éreztem, attól jobb lesz, elmúlik az üresség. De nem lett jobb, egy cseppet sem és nem töltötte be az űrt. – hadarta el John egy szuszra és az arca a hideg ellenére is egészen felforrósodott az indulattól.  
\- Ez nem igaz, és te is tudod. – jelentette ki Sid eltökélten és John megdöbbent, hogy így átlát rajta.  
Valóban hazudott és még csak leplezni sem tudta rendesen.  
\- Hát mi az igaz ? – vont vállat és megtorpanva, egyenesen Sid barna szemeibe nézett. Aztán elgyengülve kapta odébb a tekintetét a mellettük álló tekintélyes kupac hóra.  
\- Hogy elküldhettél volna tegnap, de nem tetted. Nem csináltad volna ezt csakis szánalomból, vagy eddig beteljesületlen vágyak hevében. Nem feküdtél volna le velem csak azért, mert alaposan felöntöttél a garatra.– Sid hangja megremegett.  
\- Akkor, szerinted miért történt ? – kérdezett vissza John.  
\- Jól tudod, én bármikor,bármit megcsinálnék neked. Észrevehetted volna, ha általában nem csak egy nyavalyás drogosnak tartasz, aki képtelen a szer nélküli életre. Tudom, hogy egyedül érzed magad és én is magányos vagyok…  
Sid tett John felé egy lépést, de John csak rideg és lenéző pillantásokat küldött neki válaszként.  
\- Nekem nem kellenek mindenféle idióták, akik a balfékségükkel szórakoztatnak, jól érzem magam egyedül is ! Te vagy az, akinek folyton kell a visszaigazolás, hogy szükség van rá a világon. Aki egymagában teljes kudarcra van ítélve ! És valóban, egy nyavalyás drogfüggő vagy ! – mondta utálattal a hangjában.  
Sid lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Tudom, de komolyan gondolom, hogy megváltozom és befejezem a kábítószerezést. – ígérte.  
\- Sok sikert, de ne várd, hogy majd ott leszek, mert most azonnal elmegyek innen. Én nem tudok rajtad segíteni Sid. Igazából magamnak sem tudok elég erőt adni. Ami tegnap történt, attól majdnem megöl a szégyen…  
John tettetett érzéketlensége valamelyest csökkent, keserűség és szomorúság vett rajta erőt, amit felerősített részeg állapota.  
\- Szeretlek. – suttogta Sid, mintha nem hallotta volna az előbbieket és sütött belőle a vágyakozás. John tisztán érezte ezt, a szenvedélyesség, ahogy ezt a szót kiejtette, még a talpuk alatt lévő havat is megolvasztotta volna. John viszont megnémult, úgy meglepte és ledöbbentette a hirtelen jött vallomás. Zavarában nem is tudott mit reagálni erre. Ugyanakkor nem értette, miért érez így iránta Sid, hiszen semmi olyat nem tett, amitől szerethető lenne akárkinek a szemében.  
\- Ne tedd ! Csak felesleges időpazarlás ! – mondta végül ugyanolyan halkan.  
\- Nem, ez valami más ! – rázta meg a fejét Sid.  
\- Valami más ? – ismételte el a kérdést John.  
\- Majd megérted. – bólintott Sid és áhítattal a szemeiben követte John mozdulatait, amint kissé felháborodva indult el a havas úton.  
\- Elegem van belőled, kopj le ! Bizony Isten, lökött vagy Sidney. – csóválta még a fejét John ingerülten és az albérlete felé vette az irányt.  
Teljesen átfázott, mire haza ért. Az ujjain a körmök liláskékké váltak, az arca fájdalmas volt a hideg miatt. Indulatosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és még a kabát is rajta volt, mikor alaposan meghúzta a konyha asztalon lévő italos üveget.  
\- Mi a franc történik velem ?! – elmélkedett.  
December huszonnegyedike…Ilyenkor apja még részegen aludt az ágyában, az anyja meg az edények felett zokogott a konyhában. John meg akarta vigasztalni, de az anyja mindig elzavarta. Ettől pedig általában teljesen magányosnak és haszontalannak érezte magát. Akárcsak most. Sid egy flúgos, de sok mindenben igaza volt, jobban látta a helyzetet, mint John maga.  
És John tegnap éjjel azért feküdt le vele, mert akarta őt, mert vágyott rá. Nem az alkohol miatt, az csak segített, hogy leküzdje a szorongását, de semmilyen kényszer hatása alatt nem állt, mikor megtette. Nagyon bánta, hogy ott hagyta az úton Sidet és csak úgy elviharzott. Most jól esett volna neki, ha mellette van. John remélte, hogy Sid hamarosan ismét eljön hozzá, mert kínzó volt az egyedüllét a tegnapiak fényében. Benyitott a szobába és leült az ágyára.  
Minden olyan volt, mint annak előtte, csak az összegyűrt ágynemű és a pár csepp alvadt vér cáfolta meg mindezt. És fejében, testében villódzó élmények, amik egyszerre voltak iszonytatóak, de gyönyörűségesek is. Olyanok, amit nem lehet egykönnyen szavakba önteni. Több, mint puszta testiség, egyszerű kívánalom, vagy beteges vonzalom. Ez valami más…Mint az is, ami köztük volt és van. Ez ellen nem lehet mit tenni. Meg van írva, vagy hogy mondják.  
John már nagyjából értette is. A haragja, felháborodása csendes, de gyötrő vágyódássá szelídült.  
És zaklatott várakozássá, hogy Sid ismét feltűnjön nála.


End file.
